Até na morte
by Schne Hissi
Summary: Uma carta... uma morte... e o Sasuke? .presente para Hiei-and-Shino.


Naruto não é meu e se fosse, os Akatsukis não morreriam

**Naruto não é meu e se fosse, os Akatsukis não morreriam. 8D**

**Presente para Hiei-and-Shino**

**FELIZ DIA DAS CRIANÇAAAS! \O/**

(tudo bem que essa fic não tem nada haver com o dia das crianças, mas deixa pra lá... e.e")

**Até na morte**

**Sasuke Pov's**

O que eu poderia dizer de Sakura. Que ela era linda e brilhante, que seu sorriso fazia meu coração transborda de alegria... que era minha única família...era meu único amor... Sim poderia dizer tudo isso, mas também poderia falar de seu caráter e bondade que mesmo em seu último suspiro de vida se fez presente.

Sempre pensou mais na família do que nela mesma.

Tinha que ser forte agora que não a teria mais a seu lado. Sakura havia partido para sempre... E isso era aterrorizador. Tinha em mãos seus últimos pensamentos... Uma carta que temia abrir...

Já fazia uma semana que ela havia partido, e falta que ela estava fazendo era incrivelmente devastadora. Às vezes, caia na ilusão e pensava que ela estava de volta, mas assim que acordava via que fora apenas um sonho...

Aquela carta era dura demais para o meu coração, seria a prova definitivamente que ela havia morrido. Mas eu ainda queria ter a ilusão de que ela estaria ali quando eu volta-se do trabalho.

Queria perseguir aquele desgraçado que havia levado para sempre. Queria de todas as formas ressuscitá-la... queria roubar da face oculta da morte a vida de Sakura... rouba o que eles haviam lhe tirado a força.

Ainda se lembrava do momento da despedida, quando ela lhe implorou para que eu não chorasse, pois ela sempre estaria ao meu lado... de todas as formas. Seria a sombra que me acompanharia a noite ou os raio do sol que iluminava o meu dia. Mas que nunca iria me deixar...

Ela jurou nunca mais me deixar e que com todas as forças iria lutar contra aquela maldita doença. Mas ela havia sido mais forte do que Sakura, e mesmo com todo aparato médico o câncer havia ganhado. E agora ela não passava de uma sombra... uma memória restrita a uma carta...

Nem a morte fora capaz de corta os laços que o prendiam.

**Sasuke Pov's Off**

Segurando a carta com força entre o peito, Sasuke decidiu abri-la. Não poderia agüentar um dia sequer. Aquele suspense estava lhe matando a alma... Tirando completamente a razão. Sabia que mais duras e cruéis que fossem as palavras de seu anjo nada mudaria o seu amor por ela.

**12 de outubro de 2008.**

_Caro Sasuke..._

_Minha letra deve estar horrível... não é mesmo meu amor? Eu durante anos esperei por você... Agora que o tenho sou obrigada a te deixar... o cruel destino, inimigo mortal dos velhos amantes. _

_Não tenho mais força para lutar. Essa doença horrível foi mais forte do que eu... Tentei, tentei... você sabe disso, ninguém saber melhor da minha dor do que você. Aliás, devo agradecer por você ter permanecido ao meu lado (não são todos os homens que enfrentaria essa barra ao lado da mulher... seu sei!). Você viu todo o estagio da minha doença e não redou o pé por nenhum instante. É forte meu velho lobo. _

_Até hoje em lembro com perfeição a cara assustada que você fez quando o médico disse que estava com câncer. Seu desespero foi tão comovente e sincero... que naquela hora percebi o quanto era importante para você._

_Acho que a morte será um alívio para o meu corpo. Já não agüento mais... meu tempo ao seu lado se esgotou. Como queria ter mais algum segundo de vida para lhe dizer "eu te amo". Mas infelizmente não tenho mais tempo... Eu encontrei meu caminho._

_Sabia que meu maior sonho era ter um filho seu... Eu imaginava como ele seria. Mas Deus não quis que eu procriasse, mas isso não que dizer que você não possa. Sasuke quero do fundo do coração que você seja feliz com outra mulher, e que principalmente tenha bastantes filhos... no máximo seis como eu queria. Não adianta dizer que não...que morri não você, e que por isso não terá ninguém...Então, por favor, não fique preso a mim. Não coloque a culpa no nosso amor pela a sua solidão. Só Deus sabe o quanto está sendo difícil dizer Adeus e te entregar de bandeja a outra mulher, mas nunca fui egoísta... e sei que do fundo do meu coração que Eu te amo. Uma vez, Ino me disse que não importa se a pessoa amada não gostasse dela não importaria, mas dede de que essa pessoa especial fosse feliz... Eu quero que você seja muito feliz._

_Bem, minhas mãos já estão cansadas... Tenho que ir meu amor!_

_Não se esqueça que serei eternamente sua... nem a morte, destino cruel irá separar nossas almas. Eu serei o anjo que te protegerá por toda a vida._

_Beijos!_

_Sakura Haruno._

Sasuke sentiu as lágrimas descerem por sua face. Sabia que não seria capaz de se evolver com ninguém. Nunca amaria uma mulher como havia amado ela. Ter filhos com outra seria uma piada... Se envolver com outra seria deixa a memória dela, e no momento não estava preparado para isso. Ele um dia havia prometido nunca mais deixá-la... e iria cumprir isso até o último suspiro de sua vida.

Sim acreditava em anjos... Ele sabia que agora Sakura estava a seu lado, pois os laços que os uniam nunca seriam desatados. Tantos ele quanto ela nunca iriam se separar.

Seus sentimentos por ela nunca iriam morrer. A lembrança dela seria cada vez mais presente... Estava preparado para tudo. Já não tinha o que temer... seu pior pesadelo já havia se tornado realidade.

Seu destino reservava mais solidão.

_**Fim.**_

Deprimente e angustiado... como eu queria 8D

Pra você Hee-chan! \o/

Kiss, ja ne! n-n/


End file.
